ID
by Sagrada Familia
Summary: S6 AU. Cristina/Owen. Sometimes he couldn't control his instincts, so he hid behind his work. Today it wasn't enough. Cristina was on his service.


**Rating:** M.

A/N:Angst and sex, my favorite topic. S6 AU. (I hope jesus forgives me for my sins).

* * *

Trauma was all about instinct.

Sometimes he couldn't control his instincts, so he hid behind his work. Today it wasn't enough. Cristina was on his service.

It was hard, extremely hard, especially now that they weren't together.

He had fight the urges that showed up every time her plump lips parted in concentration during a procedure, or the way she pulled her hair up in the ER when she became bothered by it, or, especially, when her smooth behind grazed against his skin whenever she needed to move from one point to another across the cramped trauma room.

This was torture and it was one of the worst kind.

He didn't want sex, he didn't want Teddy, he wanted _her_ , and he wanted to pound her from behind and rub her clit all while licking the back of her neck and-

He turned around the corner of the hospital only to find her and Jackson having a really _friendly_ conversation.

(He can tell by Jackson's eyes; he would be gazing at her like that too if he had the right).

"Avery quit gossiping and do your work!" He shouted, then observed the man step away from Cristina.

"Yes, sir!" He reluctantly followed his order and left.

She wouldn't even look at him. He held back a sigh and said, "Dr. Yang, I'm going to take a nap. Page me if there is a new trauma."

"Will do, Dr. Hunt." She avoided his eyes like the plague. He would try to do so too, but she was hard to avoid.

The whole walk onto the on-call room was filled with thoughts about Cristina. They weren't just the sexy thoughts anymore, they were anxiety thoughts; the ones where he didn't hold her again, where he didn't feel the flavor of her Chapstick on his mouth, _the ones_ where someone else took the scalpel off her hand.

He had to stop these thought, so he just laid on the hard bed, closed his eyes, and tried to let sleep do his thing.

When he thought he had fallen asleep, he woke up to the sound of a door closing from the inside.

He rubbed his eyes and propped himself by the elbows. "Cristina?" He said in surprise.

"I..." Cristina trailed off. "Forget it, I shouldn't have come."

Owen quickly stood from the bed. "No, please stay." He tried to hide what he felt but his eyes pleaded for his mouth instead, he got closer to her by the second and she didn't back away. "I miss you," he finally confessed.

And just like the sweetest fantasy, she whispered back, "I miss you too."

His mouth formed a faint smile before pressing his lips against hers; devouring _her_ , consuming her _and_ the time they spent apart.

God, he missed her.

He quickly lifted her and pressed her against the door, his hand going past her scrub pants and squeezing her round ass; all while letting a trail of kisses down her neck. He carried her to the bed, not bothering to stop kissing her.

They quickly got rid of their scrub tops; Owen took off her bra without hesitation and pushed her down onto the bed. His finger circled her right nipple as he observed her face; she tried hard to hold back a sigh for him, so he started licking her left one, not breaking eye contact. Knowing she wouldn't suppress her moans for so long, he untied her scrub pants to allow his hand easy entrance and began rubbing her clit with his thumb while simultaneously fingering her with his other one. His skilled hands not only worked on surgery.

Her breath became raggedy and she quickly grabbed a load of his hair, pulling him up from her chest when she finished. He licked his fingers and then kissed her, _hard_. She held out his wet hand and licked herself off them too. His groin twitched at the scene.

Knowing it would distract him, she quickly flipped him onto his back and pulled down his pants along with his underwear, letting him lay there fully naked and hard. She discharged what was left of her clothes slowly, he had a goofy grin on his face while she did so, it didn't matter how many times he had seen her naked, it will always be his favorite sight.

She lightly grabbed his balls and started caressing them, all while leaning closer and closer to his penis, her tongue darting out slightly at the sight of it. She kissed it from the base to the top, alternating between swirling her tongue on the tip and pumping him. Without any warning, she introduced her mouth on his cock when he least expected, forcing him to let out a loud groan.

She bobbed her head up and down his length, and it felt so good; it definitely didn't help when she looked at him like that. "Cristina... J-Jesus, you need to stop that," he let out, barely.

When he sensed he couldn't take anymore he grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her slowly, admiring her face. He kissed her once again, and again, and again, until their mouths felt numb. "I need you inside of me," she whispered against his mouth.

He didn't disobey. He grabbed her hips and sheathed her on top. He stood inside of her without moving for what seemed like an eternity, neither daring to look away from each other's eyes.

 _I love you!_ His eyes said.

She was the first one to close them and she began sliding up and down his dick, muttering between sighs. "Oh my god... Owen..."

"Cristina..." He sighed back. Their voices became louder as he pounded into her frenetically.

He was about to come, _he was about to_ -

"Fuck!" He groaned when he realized he hit his head against the top bunk, he keeps forgetting he is too tall for these beds. He opened his eyes and saw Cristina standing in front of him, unimpressed.

"Multiple car crash, four victims," She stated. "I tried to page you but you didn't answer."

Owen stood there, taking in the reality. She raised an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

He stood up from the bed. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Let's move!"

He sighed as he ran through the corridors. Dreams weren't his biggest companion.


End file.
